who you gonna call?
by queen caffeine
Summary: How do you lose superpowered teenagers? Simple, you don't. They get kidnapped by an old enemy and taken hostage. Except, the enemy didn't get all of them, and the two who are the least likely to pair up wind up having to rescue the others. Together. ...Well, shit. —blossom/butch friendship


**disclaimer: haha no  
** **notes: idek what the fuck this is  
** **notes2: yoU ASKED FOR MORE FRIENDSHIP!FICS SO I GAVE YOU ONE HERE YOU GO ENJOY  
** **notes3: this took me fOrEvEr and its like 22 pages on word r.i.p. me  
** **playlist: 'Runnin' Wild' by Airbourne**

.

.

 _Gonna drive all day, gonna drive all night  
_ _Whatever it takes to get to the light  
_ _I'm runnin' on rage, I'm outta control  
_ _My anger for you is like a hot burning coal_

.

.

x

When Blossom sees the name ' _Butch_ ' flashing on her caller ID she doesn't think much of it. She's at the checkout at the grocery store, buying last-minute ingredients for tonight's spaghetti, so she lets the call go to voicemail and smiles at the fumbling boy behind the cash register.

 _He was probably just calling about homework, anyway._ Blossom tells herself. _No big deal._

No big deal until he calls her four more times in the space of five minutes, that is.

Perplexed, Blossom still doesn't pick up her phone since her hands are full of grocery bags. She flies home from outside of the grocery store, but pulls up short before she can land on her front lawn.

Because there, in front of her front door and repeatedly ringing the doorbell, is none other than Butch Jojo.

"Butch?" Blossom asks, dropping softly onto the grass. He whips around and his eyes widen when he sees her. He hurtles over the shrubs lining the walkway to the front door and grabs her shoulders with his hands.

"Blossom holy fuck you're alive!"

She gives him a weird look. "Um, yeah, last time I checked?"

Butch's grip tightens. "No, I mean, you're _here_! Like right in front of me! This situation isn't as shitty as I thought!"

"Butch, _what_ are you talking about?" Blossom questions, thoroughly confused. "And watch your language!"

This gives him pause. (Not the language bit though, he hears that like fifty times a day.)

"Wait, you don't know?"

"Don't know _what_?" The redhead demands. Butch's hands fall from her shoulders and he stares at her. "I've been at the grocery store for the past half hour!"

"Oh shit…" Butch mutters, backing up a step and running a hand through his spiky hair. "Bloss...our siblings have been kidnapped."

x

"So you're telling me, that your brothers and my sisters just...disappeared?" Blossom slowly sets the groceries down on the counter, eyes wide and brain almost uncomprehending. "And _we're_ the only ones left?"

She has to find four kidnapped teenagers. With _Butch Jojo_ for company. Lord help her. And her sisters. They might as well try to dig their way out of their prison with spoons, because this is probably going to take a while.

Butch slumps onto a stool at the breakfast counter. "Yeah. I skipped football practice today to hang out with Mitch and the guys at the movies but Boomer had baseball tryouts and Brick was at home...but when I got back neither of them were home and they're not answering their phones. I tried Buttercup and Blondie too but I didn't get anything from them either."

"Okay," Blossom exhales, trying to remain calm. "Before we start to panic...let me make some calls."

Twenty minutes later and they're no closer to figuring out what happened. Blossom had called five different people, but none of them had seen any one of their siblings at their after school activities. Not wanting to spread false gossip, Blossom had told the people she called that it was no big deal, just a case of miscommunication.

But it was, in fact, a very big deal.

After hanging up with the last person, Butch speaks up. "Can we panic now?"

" _No_." Blossom says, dialing her youngest sister. Seven rings, then voicemail. The same thing happens with Buttercup. Frustrated, Blossom drops her phone onto the counter and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"How about now?" Butch asks.

Blossom sighs deeply. "No, we are not going to panic. We are going to find them. Bubbles and Buttercup both have tracking devices on them; Bubbles in her earrings and Buttercup in her boots. Let's go down to the lab and trace them. Once we get a lock on their location, we'll be able to figure out where they are. And I'm willing to bet good money that whoever took my sisters has your brothers as well."

Butch looks impressed. "You have tracking devices in your sisters' stuff?"

Blossom nods and gestures to the iconic red ribbon that is tied around the end of her long, messy braid. "We all have tracking devices. The Professor insisted. He's terribly paranoid about this sort of thing. Not that it's ever happened before…"

"Before now, you mean," Butch corrects. Blossom sighs again and nods.

"C'mon, let's head down to the lab."

x

"I've been in your house before but I've never been down here! What the hell, Bloss? This place is _wicked_!" Butch spins around in place, in awe of all the scientific equipment and advanced electronics. Despite everything, Blossom smiles at his childlike expression.

"It's not something we show to the general public," Blossom notes dryly. "Or our ex arch nemeses."

"Point taken," Butch acknowledges. "But still, _holy shit_!"

"Language," Blossom says absentmindedly, going over to a large monitor set into the wall, away from the scientific experiments. She takes a seat in the chair in front of what appears to be an angled glass table. Two taps of her finger against the glass and the monitor's screen changes from blue to white and the glowing outlines of keyboard keys appear on the glass.

Butch pulls a chair up next to her, sitting down backwards and resting his arms on the back of the chair. He whistles. "Nice tech."

' _ **PASSWORD**_ ' blinks on the monitor. Blossom types in something rapidly, fingers deftly tapping on letters and numbers. There's a low beep and then the screen morphs into a map of Townsville. A cursor blinks in a blank area above the map.

Blossom types in ' _locate X2_ ' and presses 'enter'. The words are highlighted in green on the monitor but nothing happens for a few moments. Just when Butch is about to ask if it worked, the map changes.

The map pans out, Townsville getting smaller as the rest of the United States appears. A green dot appears to the west of their city.

" _The Pacific Ocean_?" Blossom exclaims in shock.

"What the actual fuck?" Butch gapes at the green dot. "Is this thing for real?"

Blossom is muttering to herself. "That should be impossible, it's only been a few hours, how could the tracker have gone that far…?"

Refocusing, Blossom types in ' _locate X3_ ' and presses 'enter'. The same thing happens, only this time the words are highlighted in blue and a matching blue dot appears next to the green one.

Blossom sits back in her chair, staring at the screen. Then, she leans forward and her fingers are pressing at more keys. The map zooms in on the ocean and the dots' location comes into focus.

"They're on a ship," Butch realizes. Blossom nods with an unreadable expression. More typing, and then the word ' _ **SCANNING…**_ ' pops up. They wait five seconds and the computer beeps again. A separate window comes up to the right of the monitor screen, and the two are able to see the ship from an aerial view.

"I'm using a satellite to get a visual of the ship…" Blossom says. "Locking in on their location, and...bingo! I should be able to hack into the ship's network now."

Butch can only stare as her fingers fly over the glass keyboard. Suddenly, she stops, and her rose pink eyes widen as she gasps sharply.

"Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?" He asks worriedly.

"This is...this is impossible!" Blossom frets. "This kind of technology...it hasn't been released to the public yet! Who would have the kind of access to get firewalls and de-encryptors this advanced? Even if I planted a virus, the base strain would be deleted and absorbed into the network's coding in under two minutes!"

"Blossom, _English_!" Butch shouts, shaking her shoulder lightly to bring her back to the present. "I have literally no fucking clue what you're talking about."

She shakes her head. "Sorry." The redhead takes a deep breath. "Okay, so basically the ship that's holding our siblings captive belongs to someone who has enough influence, power, money, _whatever_ , to have access to technology that's way too advanced for your general ship network. This type of technology…it would be more likely to see it somewhere like the Pentagon, or even the FBI or the CIA."

Butch nods. "Yep, top secret techy stuff, got it. What does this have to do with the others?"

Blossom sighs and rubs circles into her temple. "It means it's going to be extremely hard to hack into the ship's mainframe without being detected. If I'm detected, it's likely they can trace the source back to here, and whoever kidnapped our siblings…"

"Will kidnap us too." Butch finishes. "Okay, so not being detected is the goal here."

"Easier said than done," Blossom turns back to the screen, analyzing the data being shown. "It's going to be tricky and time-consuming, but I can probably hack it. It's a good thing the Professor is in New Jersey right now." She adds the last part as an afterthought.

"Prof's in Jersey?" Butch asks curiously. "What's he doing there?"

"His friend from college is getting married," Blossom waves a hand dismissively. "You should probably stay here until we can hack into the ship's network. I don't want you going back to your house and being kidnapped without my knowing about it."

Butch grins wolfishly and wiggles his eyebrows. " _Or,_ you just want some alone time with this fine specimen of the male species." He flexes his arms and Blossom eyes him with an unimpressed look. She raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I think you mean _idiotic_ specimen of the male species," she sniffs. A grin pulls at the corner of her lips as Butch laughs.

"Just kidding," he shakes his head. "Brick would have my head if I made a move on you."

"Oh, that wasn't you making a move on me?" Blossom quips, choosing to ignore the part about Brick. It gives her butterflies and that is _not_ what she should be thinking about right now.

"Trust me Rapunzel, you'd know if I was making a move on you," Butch smirks. Blossom just rolls her eyes.

"Alright Casanova," she says teasingly. "Let's get some dinner and then I can embrace my inner tech geek."

x

Butch, as Blossom discovers, is a menace in the kitchen. Not in the sense that he can't cook, moreso in the sense that he insists on annoying her at _every possible opportunity._

He flicks water at her while he's filling the pot for pasta. He plays the tomato paste cans like bongos and sings 'You're Welcome' from that new Disney movie obnoxiously, eyebrow movements and all. He shakes the box of pasta like a maraca and sings 'Hips Don't Lie', bumping her hip repeatedly with his own. He's constantly poking her arms, her sides, or her cheeks with a wooden spoon.

Finally, she whacks him with a spatula. "Would you quit acting like a five-year-old?" She asks exasperatedly. He only grins at her.

"Ah, remember the good ol' days, back when we were five…" He trails off, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I remember repeatedly beating you and your brothers up." Blossom responds, stirring the boiling pot of noodles and checking on the heating tomato sauce.

"That was just the UST," he waves her off and she gives him a grossed-out look. "It's only gotten worse, you know."

"What?" Blossom sputters. "We were _kids_. There was— _is_ —no UST!"

Butch gives her the certified bitch face. "Okay, Miss Logical, let's look at the facts." He holds up one finger. "One, Bubbles and Boomer are already dating and are the biggest PDA offenders in the history of fucking ever; two, your sister _totally_ wants me, I can tell; and three, you and our resident angry emo sourpuss can't even be in the same goddamn room without waves of UST just _rolling_ between you. Seriously, I could surf the damn things. Or drown in them. Depends on if you're arguing or not."

Blossom adjusts the temperature of the burner and gives Butch an incredulous but also scandalized look.

"Brick and I do not have _waves_ of—we don't have UST! Period!" Quick Blossom, subject change _now_. "And for the record, I wouldn't be so sure Buttercup likes you. She can barely tolerate you as it is. She tells me she wants to throw you out a window _at least_ three times a day."

"Ah, but it used to be five times a day," Butch points out with a mischievous grin. "I'm slowly but surely wearing her down."

Blossom snorts, "Emphasis on _slowly_."

Butch jabs her ribcage with his wooden spoon and she retaliates with another whack from the spatula.

x

They eat dinner in peace, and Butch actually washes the dishes, bless him. She hates doing dishes.

Grabbing two sodas from the fridge, Blossom tosses one to Butch (who catches it easily) and the two venture back down to the lab.

Once seated in their respective seats, Blossom pulls up the ship's information and cracks her knuckles.

"This is going to take a while," Blossom warns. "And I can't guarantee my mood. It will probably fluctuate depending on the current situation with the hacking's success rate." At Butch's clueless stare, she sighs. "I'm sorry in advance for any yelling, screaming, or cursing that might happen. Also, it's going to take a while, so I'll most likely need you to kick up the coffee machine in the kitchenette." She nods behind him, and when Butch follows her gesture he sees that there is, in fact, a kitchenette down here—complete with a coffee maker, microwave, and mini fridge.

"Yelling and screaming I can handle." Butch answers confidently. "As for the cursing? I'll believe it when I hear it."

Blossom exhales and closes her eyes briefly. Taking another deep breath, she nods and turns to the monitor. Placing her fingers a few centimeters above the keys, her lips thin and her eyebrows draw together in a concentrated expression. She begins to type.

Words, numbers, and symbols begin to scroll across the screen in a separate window, the ship and the girls' trackers still pulled up on the main screen. Blossom's eyes dart back and forth at the same fast pace as her fingers, and Butch can only watch in confusion and amazement as she works.

He should've known _Blossom Utonium_ was smart enough to be a hacker like in the movies. She's the _leader_ of the _Powerpuff Girls_ , for Christ's sake. She's the brains behind every operation. Including this one.

"There's an Ipad on that desk over there that you can play games on," Blossom says after a few minutes, her eyes never leaving the screen. "Don't use your phone, it might mess up the signal."

Butch obeys and occupies himself with the plethora of different games. (He beats Buttercup's high scores on every game except fucking _Galaga_ , of all things. Stupid shitty little bumblebee-alien-things.)

He's on level twenty-four of Candy Crush when he hears something that makes him almost drop the Ipad.

"No no no, _shit_. Damn it!" Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff Girls, valedictorian of their senior class, goody-two-shoes extraordinaire (according to Brick), actually _curses._ Out loud. Verbally. Butch has to catch himself from falling out of his chair. "Just _great_ , now I need to reroute the de-encryptors with some type of diversion, crap...maybe I can plant a virus…"

Just like that, she's immersed in the coding, a fierce (and also scary) expression on her face.

Butch says nothing.

x

It takes her five hours. Five straight hours of typing, decoding, redirecting, planting viruses, and cursing.

Blossom hacks a foreign, unidentified ship's network, which is equipped with the best technological defenses out there not even demonstrated to the public yet, in _five hours._ It's absolutely terrifying.

 _Wicked_ , but terrifying.

By the time she's finally broken through and covered her tracks, she's had four cups of coffee and her fingers are starting to cramp. Nonetheless, Blossom places a tracer signal on the ship via satellite, saves the ship's schematics, and downloads countless files of information.

When that's done, she slumps back into her chair and lets her face fall into her hands with a small groan.

Butch reaches over and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand settles on her shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Hey," he says, voice surprisingly gentle. "Nice work, Rapunzel. You really did it, you fucking hacked a Pentagon-level network in less than six hours. You did a damn good job." She makes a noise of acknowledgment. "C'mon, we'll sleep here tonight and then tomorrow morning we'll go get them back."

Blossom doesn't move for a minute, and then she heaves out a sigh and nods slowly. Her hands slide down from her face and she smiles tiredly.

"You can sleep in the guest room." She says, hauling herself upwards. Butch follows on her heels as she leads him out of the lab. She disappears briefly into Buttercup's room before coming out with a small pile of clothes.

"Here," Blossom hands him the clothes and shows him to the guest room. "Those are just some clothes you've left over here...or that Buttercup stole from you." Another small, brief smile. "Thank you, Butch."

And then she shuffles out of the room. Butch peeks his head out the door and makes sure she gets to her own room before changing into some sweatpants and tumbling into the guest bed himself.

x

Blossom's down for the count until around nine the next morning, and when she wakes up she's surprised by the smell of breakfast.

Wandering downstairs in her pajamas, hair a wild curly mess, the pink Powerpuff blinks blearily at the sight of bacon, eggs, and waffles. Butch, equally messy-haired and pajama-clad, stands at the counter, fixing himself a plate.

"Morning Rapunzel," he greets without looking up. "Or should I say Sleeping Beauty?" Now, he does look up and his eyes widen. " _Shit_ Bloss, I should change that to Medusa! Nice _hair_." He laughs and she scowls briefly at him.

"You're impossible," she yawns, sliding onto a stool. He pushes a plate of food in front of her.

"That may be true, but I can make a mean waffle."

Blossom hums noncommittally and begins eating breakfast. (For the record, he _can_ make a mean waffle.)

By nine-forty-five breakfast has been eaten and the dishes cleared away. After a cup of coffee Blossom is much more coherent, and she sips at the caffeinated drink as she tells Butch the game plan.

"So, showers first." Blossom states. "You can use the guest bathroom and there should be more clothes in that pile I gave you. After showering and getting dressed we'll go down to the lab and make a plan for getting our siblings back."

"Are we going to figure out who took them in the first place?" Butch raises his eyebrows inquiringly. Blossom pauses to think.

"Once I read the ship's files we should be able to figure out who took them," she says. "And I can hack into the camera feeds to see exactly where the others are being held and what sort of defenses we can expect." She gulps down the last bit of coffee and gets up to rinse out her mug. "But first: showers."

x

Butch towels his hair dry as he steps out of the bathroom. He's changed into a pair of dark jeans and an old Beastie Boys shirt with the sleeves cut off. He slips his dog tags back around his neck and laces up his Converse. The towel is tossed into the dirty laundry pile as he walks out of the guest room and down to the lab.

Blossom is already down there, fingers pecking away at the keys again. She's dressed in a pair of black athletic leggings and a white crew neck spirit jersey with the words ' _EVERYTHING NICE_ ' printed across the back of her shoulders. Pink Adidas sneakers are on her feet, and half of her curls are pulled up into a bun with the rest hanging loose.

"I have good news and bad news." Blossom says as soon as Butch walks over. Said teen raises his pierced eyebrow in silent question.

"What's the good news?" Butch inquires.

"The good news is that I have a plan," she begins, rotating her chair so she's facing him. The redhead bites her lip before continuing. "But my plans A through D are not going to be effective."

Now Butch's other eyebrow rises to join his pierced one. "Okaaay...so what's the bad news?"

"Plan E," Blossom sighs. "E standing for Extremely Dangerous and Probably Not Going to Work."

There's a moment of silence, until Butch laughs. "You're serious?"

Blossom nods, her expression becoming worried and stressed. Butch grins at her. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel…" he sighs theatrically. "Sometimes the best plan...is no plan."

Blossom frowns. "That's a terrible philosophy."

"Welcome to being a Rowdryruff, sweet cheeks!" He spreads his arms out and his grin turns cocky. "Dangerous is my middle name. This'll be a piece of cake."

"Don't jinx it," she warns, turning back to computer. Butch notes with a small amount of pride that she doesn't look so stressed out anymore.

"So who kidnapped them?" Butch drops back into his seat, placing his chin on Blossom's shoulder.

Blossom scowls uncharacteristically as a familiar picture fills the monitor in front of them. Permed red hair, greedy eyes, tacky gold accessories…

" _Princess_?" Butch gags. "Oh, nasty. I bet Brick's throwing a hissy fit."

Blossom taps a button and Princess' picture disappears, replaced with a video feed.

"She's apparently keeping our siblings separated, which made Boomer go kind of berserk and take out like twenty guards before they sedated him with something." Blossom hugs her knees to her chest, periodically tapping buttons to pull up different visuals.

Butch lets out a low whistle. "Nice work, Boom."

Another button pulls up a screen split into four sections, each one showing a specific superpowered teenager. Thankfully they don't look worse for wear, and it doesn't look as if they're hurt. Bubbles is asleep, curled up on a thin mattress in a cell of some sort, and Buttercup is in an identical cell, staring at the wall with a bored expression on her face. Boomer is still unconscious, his fingers twitching occasionally, and Brick is sitting cross-legged on his mattress, eyes closed.

"Their cells are in separate areas of the ship," Blossom explains. "Boomer and Buttercup are closer to each other, and Bubbles and Brick are on the opposite side of the ship, also close to each other."

"So we're going to split up?" Butch guesses. Blossom rubs her temple again but nods at him.

"That's one of the reasons why this is going to be dangerous. Essentially we're going to be too far away from each other to help, so it'll be like going in solo." Butch nods in understanding. "The ship is too big to just bust through every door we come across, but I hacked the security and was able to figure out the passcode. In order to get into the area near the cells and actually get into the cells _themselves,_ the code is 4653. The only thing is, the cells somehow null the Chemical X in our blood."

"No powers in the cells?" Butch clarifies. Blossom nods, lips a thin line.

"No powers in the cells," she repeats. "It shouldn't be too hard to get in and get out, but you definitely don't want to get trapped in the cell by guards. If they manage to close you inside, your powers won't work and you'll be helpless. Also, the guards have tasers with a power level of at least 90,000 volts...that'll give you a nasty shock if you get zapped, it might even knock you out."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Princess is on the ship," Blossom tells him grimly. "And she'll probably try taunting you or bragging to make you angry and reckless. Don't listen to her. If she comes after you, incapacitate her, otherwise she'll most likely come after me."

"You?" Butch echoes. "Why?"

Blossom shakes her head and shrugs. "She hates me and has since we were kids? She never lets go of a grudge? She wants Brick but he won't give her the time of day? The list goes on."

Butch stifles a laugh and nods. "Don't listen to the crazy bitch but take her out if she shows up, got it."

"I've already looked up the coordinates to the ship, so just follow me. It should only take us a few minutes if we push Mach 3."

"Sounds good to me," Butch agrees. "So, basic rundown: get to the ship, split up, use the passcode to get through security locks, get our siblings, then get the fuck out?"

"You got it," Blossom confirms. "Just in case, though: if something happens and we need to meet up, go to the top level of the ship and find the control room. From the ship's schematics it's a huge round room at the top of the ship, surrounded by glass windows. You can't miss it."

Butch nods again and Blossom pushes herself to a stand, walking over to a table and taking two small black objects from it. She hands one to Butch.

"These are earpieces," she informs. "Like a Bluetooth. Once you turn it on we'll be able to communicate."

Butch places the earpiece in his right ear and turns the device on. Blossom does the same and finally, they set out to rescue their siblings.

x

Blossom was right; they arrived at the ship's coordinates after about 3 minutes of pushing Mach 3 flight speed. The two hover several thousand feet above the ship, which looks like a small cruise liner. The control room sits at the top of the ship, and is the first thing the two notice.

"So which end are Buttercup and Boomer in?" Butch asks. Blossom points to the front of the ship.

"There," she tells him. "Bubbles and Brick are towards the back, in a more secure part of the ship where there are cameras everywhere."

Butch looks mildly offended. "Did the fake ass bitch think my brother and Butters aren't enough of a threat?" He sneers. Blossom shakes her head at him.

"Probably not," she tries to explain. "But Brick is known for his hot temper—"

Butch snorts, "Pun intended."

"—and Bubbles is extremely volatile when she's angry enough."

"Bubbles?" Butch raises his eyebrows. "No fucking way."

"Way," Blossom rolls her eyes. "You've never seen her get...what did we call it when we were kids?" She pauses for a moment to think. "Ah, that's right—we called it 'Bubbles going _hardcore_ '."

"Pfft, what?" Butch laughs. Blossom gives him a wry grin. "Like I said before, I'll believe it when I see it."

"And like before, you'll be proved wrong," Blossom snarks back.

"Whatever, Rapunzel," Butch waves her off. "Let's go get our siblings back."

"Don't do anything stupid," Blossom warns as they slowly descend closer to the ship.

"Who, me?" Butch asks innocently. "I would _never_."

Blossom scoffs but says nothing. Bringing her mind to the task at hand, she takes a deep breath before shooting towards the back of the ship. Butch follows suit, making a beeline for his brother and future wife. (Everyone always laughed when he teased her with that, but in reality he was being dead serious.)

x

Blossom carefully lands on a set of stairs leading to a doorway going into the ship. She punches in the passcode and the doors slide open with a slight hiss. Hovering a few inches off the ground, she moves silently into the ship, placing a microchip with a loop camera feed on each camera she came across. She floats down the hall until she finds an elevator. In the ship's schematics, the holding cells were on floor 4. Blossom pries the doors open and pokes her head out into the elevator shaft. She sees nothing but darkness below her, so she slips inside and closes the elevators doors slowly behind her.

She descends the shaft quickly in case the elevator approaches unexpectedly. Each set of elevator entrance doors has the floor level stamped on it in large black print.

 _12...11...10...9…_

" _Hey Bloss_?" Butch's voice crackles through her earpiece, grabbing her attention. She presses a finger to the earpiece.

"Yes?" She responds.

" _What level are Boomer and Buttercup on?_ "

Blossom thinks back to the schematics. "Level 6, cells 6B and 6E."

" _Right, copy that, Rapunzel. See you on the flip side!"_

Blossom rolls her eyes in fond exasperation, not bothering to reply. Focusing on the numbers as she passes them, she speeds up the closer she gets to level 4. To her surprise, right before she reaches it the elevator hums and a light clanking noise sounds throughout the shaft. The elevator rises from its location at the bottom of the shaft, and Blossom's eyes widen.

She flies upwards a little, nervously watching as the elevator continues its path upwards. It stops at level 5, and Blossom sighs a little in relief. However, her plan of using the elevator shaft won't work now. She lands as softly as she can on the top of the elevator, near the vent. Crouching down, she looks inside. There's a camera in the back left corner of the elevator, and its trained on the entrance doors, which slide open to let in a few people dressed in lab coats. The three are locked in a debate about Chemical X and its properties. To her horror, one of them excitedly mentions 'test subjects' and they begin to talk about extraction methods.

Princess is planning on sucking the Chemical X out of their siblings.

 _Oh hell no,_ Blossom's eyes narrow into slits. Her mind races and in three seconds flat, she has a plan.

Creeping to the left corner of the elevator, she places her hand on the metal and the wires connected to the camera inside. She lets the temperature of her hand drop drastically, icy mist seeping out of her skin and into the metal. There's a slight crackling as ice coats the corner of the elevator and as a result, the camera.

Blossom hears one of the scientists cry out in surprise, probably noticing the iced-over camera, but then she's punching through the metal vent and dropping into the elevator. She regards the three shocked faces before her with cold, calculating eyes. Her hands shoot out and jab the scientists in several different pressure points, the force and angle of her blows knocking them unconscious. As they slump to the floor, Blossom punches the button for level 4 and relieves one of the scientists of their lab coats. She nicks the wire-framed glasses, badge, and clipboard from another and puts on the disguise. She pulls the rest of her hair into a bun and buttons up the lab coat to hide her clothes, finishing just as the elevator stops and the doors open.

Blossom exits the elevator calmly, head ducked down to hide from the cameras in the hall. She reads the clipboard as she walks to avoid suspicion. It says that Brick is being held in cell 4A and Bubbles in 4D.

When she reaches the door labeled '4A' Blossom stops. She puts in the passcode and swipes her badge, waiting patiently for the electronic lock to turn green and open. Once it does, she slips inside to a small room with one-way glass windows showing Brick's cell. The door leading into his cell is locked with a hand scanner.

Blossom glances at the two cameras in the room out of the corner of her eye; she doesn't have any loop feed microchips for the cameras inside the cells. Sighing, she accepts the inevitable.

She points her finger over her shoulder and sends a jet of pink energy at the camera, quickly repeating the action to take out the second one. Both cameras are fried by the energy and break off the wall, falling to the floor. Then Blossom aims another energy bolt at the hand scanner, destroying that as well. The electronic lock goes dead and she gives the door a few good punches. The metal dents and gives beneath her fists, and after the third hit the door crumples and she's able to wrench it off the hinges and toss it to the side.

"What the fuck?" A familiar voice asks. Brick appears in the doorway, blood red eyes wide. " _Blossom_?"

She grabs his wrist and yanks him out of the room. "Come on!"

"What the hell is going on?" Brick demands. Blossom raises her eyebrow at him as they sprint down the hall, Blossom taking out cameras as she runs.

"What do you think?" She responds. "We're getting out of here!"

"I don't have any powers," Brick warns. "They fucking drugged me, probably drugged the others too."

Blossom busts through the door labeled '4D'. She repeats her actions in Brick's cell: take out the cameras, blast the hand scanner, and punch the door down. She does all three in under a minute.

Brick stares at her with wide eyes.

Blossom darts inside Bubbles' cell and shakes her blonde sister awake. "Bubbles, come on, we have to go!"

"Blossom?" The blue-eyed girl gasps, scrambling to her feet after her eyes open. "How did you—"

Just then, alarms start blaring. Blossom winces at the sound grating on her enhanced ears.

"What's going on?!" Bubbles asks frantically.

Blossom and Bubbles rejoin Brick. The two leaders meet each other's eyes. Blossom speaks first.

"They know we're here."

x

"Alright, Butch," the ex-Rowdyruff rubs his hands together gleefully. "Let's fucking blow this joint!"

He finds an entryway easily, but it's flanked by two guys in mission gear with long stun-guns in their hands. Butch hovers until he's right above them, and then, without preamble, he drops right onto them.

The two guards curse as they crash to the ground. Butch punches one in the face and kicks the other one back into the nearby railing. They both fall unconscious and Butch enters the passcode, the door sliding open for him. He walks down the stairs, noticing that the first door he passes is labeled 'Level 14'.

"Well fuck this," Butch scoffs. "No way am I walking down all these damn stairs." He jumps over the railing and speeds past the stairs, pausing every few seconds to check the floor numbers.

When he finally reaches level 6 he flies to the door and punches in the passcode again. He hears the lock click and hauls the door open. Just his luck, two guards are walking down the corridor in his direction.

"Hey!" One guards shouts. "What do you think you're doing?"

"So much for not being seen," Butch mutters to himself. He looks at the guards and grins ferally. "I think I'm about to fuck your shit up!"

He rushes at the guards. The one on the left turns his stun-gun on and thrusts it at Butch, but he dodges and slips underneath it, delivering an uppercut to the guard's chin. His head is thrown back and he stumbles into the wall. Butch hears the buzz of a stun-gun behind him and spins on his heel, his hand coming up to grab the stun-gun and jerk it out of the guard's hands. Butch drops the weapon as the guard throws a punch, turning his head so the hit doesn't land on its target. He drops his shoulder and tenses, planting his feet so when the guard's balance is overthrown by his missed punch, Butch's shoulder rams right into his gut. The air whooshes out of the guard's lungs and Butch delivers a punch to the sternum, sending the guard to the ground.

"Nice try," he grins down at the two incapacitated adults. Then he turns and presses the passcode into the number pad outside of cell 6B. The door slides open and Butch grins at the sight of his favorite Powerpuff. He knocks on the metal door separating her cell from the entry area.

"Hey sunshine!" He calls out. Her head whips towards the door, eyes widening.

"Butch?" She questions, getting to her feet. "The hell?"

Without further ado, Butch slams his hands onto the heavy metal door and twists, manipulating the metal. He digs his heels in and leans back, tugging the door out of its frame. Buttercup can only watch with a shocked expression on her face _._ (Her wide eyes aren't just attributed to the door disappearing though—Butch has some _impressive_ arm muscles. Damn.)

Butch throws the door into the wall and straightens, shooting a grin in Buttercup's direction. "Lookin' good, babe," he winks. "Now, what do you say we have ourselves a good old-fashioned prison break?"

Buttercup blinks, and then a smirk forms on her face. She cracks her knuckles. "I say let's fucking do it."

"That's what I like to hear. Come on!" He grabs her wrist and the two run out of her cell and down the hall.

"Boom's in cell 6E," Butch explains. Buttercup nods in acknowledgment but stands back as Butch wrenches the door to said cell off. When he finally rips the door from its hinges, Boomer is sitting up in his bed dizzily, a groggy expression on his face.

"What's up, little bro?" Butch claps his brother on the back and hauls him to his feet and out of the cell. "C'mon, look alive, we're busting you guys outta here!"

"I don't think so!" A new voice growls. The three teens look down the hall to see six unhappy guards standing there with stun-guns.

"Look who's joined the party!" Butch cackles, handing the still-loopy Boomer over to Buttercup and grinning wildly. He's been itching for a fight lately, and it looks like now he's going to get it.

"Butch!" Buttercup hisses. "Boomer isn't ready for a fight yet—he got a double dose of whatever they drugged us with!"

"Aw, you're cute when you're worried," Butch wiggles his eyebrows. Buttercup wrinkles her nose at him. "Don't worry about me babe, you just focus on keeping Boomer out of trouble. I got this."

Buttercup rolls her eyes but nods, slinging Boomer's arm over his shoulder and wrapping her own around his waist. Butch turns back to the approaching guards and green energy pulses around his hands.

Suddenly, alarms ring out through the ship. Butch curses and fires a burst of energy at the guards, bowling them over.

He grabs Boomer's arm and practically carries the blond as he runs down the hall to the stairs, Buttercup keeping pace on his other side.

"Blossom?" Butch presses a finger to his earpiece. "Blossom are you okay? What's happening?"

A moment later and Blossom responds. " _They know we're here. I have Brick and Bubbles but we're going to have to make a break for it—we're too deep in the ship to make a clean escape._ "

"Should we meet at the control room?" Butch questions as they barge through the door leading to the stairwell. "Blossom?"

All he hears in response is the crackle of static. Cursing, Butch lugs Boomer over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and wraps an arm around Buttercup's waist.

"Butch, what the fuck are you _—_ " Buttercup starts, but her indignant demand is cut off by her own yell of surprise when Butch jumps over the stairwell railing and shoots upwards.

"Warn a girl next time, dumbass!" She shouts in his ear. He just grins wildly in reply.

They make it to the top level, but the exit leading to the ship's deck is blocked by at least ten guards. Butch sets Buttercup down but before he can set his brother down and take them out, the guards are rushing towards them, tasers sparking.

Buttercup doesn't even hesitate.

She ducks underneath one taser and knocks it out of the guard's hands, kneeing him in the groin and jabbing him in the gut. He goes down immediately and she rolls out of the way of another guard's stun-gun, picking up the one on the floor before turning and stabbing it into the guard's thigh. He jerks and falls to the ground, and Buttercup snatches his taser too. Now fully armed, the raven-haired teen puts her fighting skills to good use, ducking and weaving through the guards as she electrocutes them one by one. The last guard drops his weapon and raises his hands in surrender _—_ Buttercup socks him in the jaw and tases him in the gut.

Butch watches, jaw practically on the floor, as his counterpart takes out ten grown men _without_ her superpowers. He's pretty sure his brain short-circuits.

When she turns back to look at him _—_ hair mussed, chest slightly heaving, and eyes glittering with pride _—_ he blinks at her in awe.

"Marry me," he says bluntly.

Buttercup chokes, coughing as she stares at Butch with wide eyes. " _Butch_!"

Then shouts come from the stairwell, along with the sound of boots clanging against the stairs. Butch gives Buttercup a crooked grin.

"Whoops, looks like I'll have to give you your ring later, sunshine!" He speeds forward and pulls Buttercup tight against him again, taking the three of them out onto the deck of the ship. "To the control room!"

x

After fighting through twenty-five armed guards singlehandedly and narrowly avoiding getting shocked with 90,000 volts _several_ times, Blossom is ready to get out of there. However, not knowing where the other three teenagers are, she's left with no other option than to head to the control room with Bubbles and Brick in tow.

When they make it to the large, windowed room, they see a familiar figure standing inside.

"Princess," Bubbles frowns in distaste.

Before anyone can say anything else, the window closest to the three shatters. Blossom shoves Bubbles and Brick away from the glass, letting herself take the brunt of the destruction. Luckily, being bulletproof also equates to being invulnerable, so the glass doesn't cut her.

Not that that stops Princess, though.

"You _bitch_!" The girl with tomato-red hair shrills. "You totally ruined my plans!"

The girl is clad in another high-tech suit similar to the one she used when they were younger and she wanted to be a part of the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom straightens from her crouched position, brushing the glass shards from her shirt. She regards Princess coolly.

"Don't kidnap my sisters," she responds blandly. Glancing at Brick, she adds: "Or my friends."

Princess grits her teeth and whips out a taser of her own, aiming for Blossom and pulling the trigger. Electricity arcs out from the gun, but Blossom dives out of the way. The electricity continues to stretch out behind Blossom's previous position, heading right for Bubbles. The blonde shrieks and backpedals, stumbling to the side and consequently into Brick. He steadies her and glares menacingly at Princess.

Blossom narrows her eyes at Princess and leaps forward, reaching for the taser. Princess shrieks and tries to move away, but Blossom's hand closes around the stun-gun and she yanks it from Princess' hold, freezing it and snapping it in two. Princess lunges for her, energy repulsors on the palms of her suit glowing, but Blossom grabs her wrists and aims Princess' hands away from her. The two grapple for a few seconds, in which Butch arrives with Buttercup and Boomer. Seeing his brother and Bubbles on the opposite side of the control room, he flies around to meet them. As he flies around, he and Buttercup watch as Blossom and Princess fly around the inside of the control room, wrestling in mid-air.

"Yo, Brick!" Butch calls out. He lands on the deck next to him and Bubbles, Buttercup being embraced by her sister as soon as Butch lets her go. Brick slaps Butch's shoulder not occupied with Boomer's slumped figure.

"Hey man," the redhead nods at him. "I can't believe you actually managed to successfully pull off a mission without doing something stupid."

"Wow, _rude._ I helped save your ass!"

"No you didn't," Brick deadpans. "Blossom did all the work."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do."

There's a scream as Blossom throws Princess through one of the many glass windows, sending the girl flying in their direction. Butch makes a forcefield materialize around their little group, so the supersuit-clad teen bounces off and crashes into the deck. Blossom is on her a moment later, eyes and fists glowing neon pink. She slams a fist into the power core located on Princess' chest, cracking the metal of the suit and killing the energy source. Princess hisses and shouts all sorts of curses and threats at Blossom, flailing her arms to try and land a hit, but Blossom simply freezes her hands and feet to the deck so she can't move.

"Next time, I'll kidnap you first!" Princess spits out as Blossom stands up and dusts herself off.

"Face it Princess. Even the latest technology couldn't beat me," Blossom gives her a rare smirk and turns to face the other teenagers. Buttercup and Bubbles rush at her, bringing her into a tight hug.

"Way to be a badass, leader girl," Buttercup laughs. After the three separate, Buttercup flips Princess off. Bubbles goes over to stand next to Butch so she can be near Boomer, who's still out like a light.

"Nice one, Bloss," Butch fistbumps her with a triumphant grin on his face.

"I can't believe that plan worked," Blossom chuckles breathlessly.

"Like I told you, Rapunzel, sometimes the best plan is no plan!" He crows.

Blossom shakes her head. "And like _I_ told _you—_ that is a terrible philosophy."

Buttercup rolls her eyes at her counterpart. "Let's just go home." She regards the blond slung over Butch's shoulder. "Is Boomer even breathing?"

"Psh, he's fine," Butch waves her off. "Just comatose."

"Don't say that so casually, moron," Brick pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Someone get this ice off of me!" Princess wails, bringing their attention back to the situation.

"Time to go home," Blossom agrees.

"I call taking Butters!" Butch yells, grabbing the green-eyed girl around the waist and jumping into the air, her protests falling on deaf ears.

Blossom floats into the air, raising an eyebrow at Bubbles and Brick. With a sigh, Brick picks Bubbles up bridal-style. The blonde squeezes him in a hug as thanks and loops her arms around his neck, chatting amiably even as Brick's expression remains stoic. Blossom resists the urge to giggle at him as she hooks her arms around his chest, lifting him from behind.

"Hurry up, fuckers!" Butch shouts from above them. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"

.

.

 **don't worry, boomer's fine.**

 **also i tried making this a blossom+butch friendship fic? i think i did okay? lemme know guys**

 **I DID HAVE A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS THOUGH BUTCH IS GREAT I LOVE HIM SO MUCH he's such a little shit**

 **i'm thinking about doing a buttercup+boomer friendship one next, feel free to leave me some fic ideas!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D**

 **peace out girl scouts,**

 **queen caffeine**


End file.
